Jay Gold
|image = File:Jay_gold.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = 7.2.13 |firstmafia = Sesame Street Mafia |alias = - |wikiname = |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted Mafias section |cohosted = see Hosted Mafias section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: (Era 8) Sesame Street Mafia On MafiaManiac: yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Prefers playing as * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (7 won) *#'MVP' of Dual Personality Mafia 2 *#'MVP' of Meme Mafia *#'MVP' of Farmers Mafia! *#'MVP' of Meme Mafia 2 *#'MVP' of Color Mafia *#'MVP' of Halloween Mafia 6 *#'MVP' of Period Classic Mafia *Brandos (11 Nominations / 3 Wins) *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2013, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2013 (double-nomination), lost to Vommack *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2014, lost to Coolkid *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for (Frozen Mafia), won *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2014 for Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2, lost to Bidding Wars *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2014, lost to Plasmid & dee *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2014, won *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2015, lost to Dee *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2015, lost to IAWY *#Nominated for Most Active 2015, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 (with Nana7) *Post Restriction Mafia (with Framm18) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 *Slick's Kitchen Mafia *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 *Frozen Mafia (with Plasmid) *Frozen 2 Mafia (with Nana7) *Homestuck Mafia (with Hachi) *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 (with Nana7) *Disney's Descendants Mafia *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 *Divergent Mafia Mafia Record Overall 40-47 Goodie 26-15 *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N6 *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Trust - Lost - survived *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Survived *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Won - Survived *#Mafia All Stars 3.1 - Lost - Survived *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Killed N5 *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Killed N1 *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#The Walking Dead - Won - Killed N2 *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Color Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *Era 10.1 MM *#Legend of Zelda Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Survived *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Won - Survived *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Won - Killed N3 *#Period Classic Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Killed N2 *#Bag o' Tricks II - Lost - Killed N5 *#How I Met Your Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1 - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#Side-Quest Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Won - Survived *#The Hateful Eight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Duck Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Hatoful Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Halloween Mafia VIII - Won - Survived *#A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition - Won - Survived *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Screwball Mafia - Lost, Killed N4 *#Angel Mafia VI - Won - Killed N1 *#The Mafia Academy of Mystical Arts - Won - Survived Baddie 7-14 *Era 8.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Won - Survived *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 9.1 MM *#A Mafia Carol - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 *#Mafia World - Won - Survived *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Survived, MVP *#Wizard of Oz Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lynched D2 *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Patriots Mafia - Won - Survived *#Spring Break Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Fairy Tail Mafia: Phantom Lord Arc - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#Poltergeist Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Won - Lynched D2 *#Stranger Things Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Won - Survived *#Overwatch Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Won - Survived Indy 2-6 *Era 9.1 MM *#Meme Mafia - Won - Lynched D6 *#Farmers Mafia! - Won - Recruited & Survived, MVP *#Traitor - Lost - Killed N4 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Lost - Survived *#Angel Mafia V - Lost - Killed N3 *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 Other Faction 5-12 *Era 8.1 MM *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia All Stars III - Won - Survived *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 8 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 *#Myth Wars - Won - Recruited and Survived *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N4 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed end-game *Era 10.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Dune Wars - Won - Killed N12 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Lost - Killed N6 *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings II - Won - Killed N2 *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 8